Cuaderno olvidado
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Marinette se olvidó su cuaderno en la casa de Adrien, quien como Ladybug intentara recuperarlo antes de que lo lea.


Marinette caminaba por las brillantes y hermosas calles de Paris con una deslumbrante sonrisa en su cara al haber pasado una tarde en la casa de Adrien, más preciso en su habitación haciendo un trabajo práctico. Lo último no es que le alegraba mucho, pero por eso había tenido un momento a solas con él. Aunque, claro, no pudo hablar correctamente como hubiera deseado, pero, como sea, estaba muy feliz.

Ahora, ella, se marchaba a su casa. Con una infinita alegría como si Adrien se le hubiera declarado. Al rato, llegó a su casa y sacó sus útiles para terminar de anotar como buscar una información pendiente. Al hacerlo, se paralizo.

¡No estaba!

Su cuaderno rosa. No estaba.

Saco todo de su mochila, busco y busco. ¡Nada! ¡No estaba! ¡Había desaparecido!

Lo peor es que ella sabía que lo había traído, así que solo quedaba una opción. Se lo había olvidado y nada menos que en la habitación de Adrien. ¡Y no! ¡No podía leerlo! Ya que tiene su nombre y el de él escrito juntos como estando rodeado por un corazón.

¡Estaba arruinada!

¡No!

¿Que estaría pensando Adrien en estos momentos al leer esas páginas? ¿Esos bordes? ¿Esos dibujos?

¿Estuve con una acosadora todo el día? ¿Pensaría? ¿Genial, le gusto a la loca?

¡No!

Gritó alarmando a su Kwami que miraba todo desde una distancia considerable.

— ¡No puedo, Tikki! —Exclamó con evidente pánico— ¡No puedo dejarlo que lo lea! —Gritó— ¡Tikki, transfórmame!

Al decir eso, el traje se adhirió a su cuerpo y cuando lo hizo. Se fue rápidamente al hogar de Adrien. Entrando por el balcón donde se asomó a su habitación.

No se encontraba.

Suspiro aliviada y entro a hurtadillas, buscando con la mirada el cuaderno rosa, ese, que deseaba y suplicaba que no lo haya leído. Y lo vio sobre el escritorio. Sin embargo justo cuando lo iba a tomar, escucha una puerta abrirse.

Por esa razón, huyó y se metió debajo de la cama mientras rogaba internamente que no la encuentre, quien desde ese lugar vio que los pies de Adrien se encaminaban hacia ella y que estaban descalzos como gotas cayendo al suelo. Por lo que parecía, recién había salido de la ducha.

Un sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas, al imaginarse que solo tenía su toalla cubriendo sus partes íntimas. Al sentirse completamente una pervertida. Cierra los ojos impidiendo tener más pensamientos indecorosos, pero cuando escucha un ruido. No duda abrir los ojos para encontrarse la toalla en el suelo.

Ladybug tiene la cara de un rojo tan intenso como su traje. Paralizada viendo cómo se sube su bóxer y luego su pantalón. Al saber que ya estaba vestido emite un suspiro en su mente, quien ya estaba más tranquila. A pesar de que su corazón latía descontroladamente.

— Marinette.

Ante la mención de su nombre. Un pánico recorre el cuerpo de la muchacha y se golpea la cabeza con la cama. Rápidamente se tapa la boca con las dos manos para no liberar ningún quejido de dolor. Ahora lo único que palpitaba no solo era su corazón, su cabeza se había unido.

Al segundo, puso toda su concentración en su alrededor ¿Había encontrado su cuaderno? Se preguntó deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la pronunciación de su nombre no fue por eso, mientras intentaba oír cualquier palabra que diga Adrien. Para su sorpresa su celular comenzó a sonar.

Inmediatamente y con un pánico que se apodero de su cuerpo, lo busca para silenciarlo, apagarlo o destruirlo para siempre. Al apagarlo un alivio recorrió su ser. No calmándola completamente, pero algo era algo.

— ¿También se olvidó su celular? —Se preguntó a sí mismo— ¿Dónde estará?

Al escuchar eso. Supo que había encontrado su cuaderno, por la tranquilidad que había dicho esas palabras esperaba que se había dado cuenta que no le pertenecía por que la había visto con él o por el color. Sin embargo la otra pregunta la asusto tanto que los pasos que se acercaban, para ella, era de un maniático asesino y no de su queridísimo Adrien.

Comenzando su corazón a aumentar sus ritmos cardiacos y a latir frenéticamente ¡Estaba buscando su celular! ¡No, no, no revises abajo de la cama! ¡No!

Gritaba en su mente con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Como si el "maniático asesino" luego de encontrarla la cortaría en trozos.

— ¿Ladybug?

La susodicha se le corto la respiración, abriendo los ojos inmediatamente y encontrándose con los de Adrien. Esos ojos verdes que la volvían loca, esos mismos ojos que la miraban con incredulidad.

— ¿Que estas...

Antes de que la pregunta sea formalizada. Ladybug se le adelanta con una tonta respuesta por lo increíble de la situación: ¡Estaba buscando un Akuma!

Adrien arqueo una ceja. Ella asintió como dando más veracidad a lo que recién dijo.

— Entró por la ventana y luego se puso debajo de tu cama-Explico-Eso, eso paso.

Antes de que el modelo, de nuevo hablara. Ladybug comenzó a deslizarse y salir de debajo de la misma.

— Es por eso que estoy aqui y estaba ahí abajo —Dijo y al mirarlo su boca se desencajo de su mandíbula. Tenía su cuaderno rosa en sus manos.

Su parpado comenzó a temblar como si tuviera un tic. ¡Estaba muerta!

— ¿Ladybug?

— ¿E-ese cuaderno? —Sin evitar que su voz saliera en balbuceo.

— Se le olvido una amiga —Espetó— Pensaba devolvérselo mañana.

Y lo dejo sobre el escritorio junto a sus otras cosa. Ladybug observaba su acción sin parpadear.

— También su celular —Y se agacho para recoger el celular que estaba tirado debajo de la cama, pero antes de que se levante. Ladybug utilizo su Lucky Charm para la sorpresa de Adrien que veía que tenía una bomba de humo en sus manos que no dudo en usar.

Puf...

Humo rojo salió disparado al estallarla contra el suelo. Adrien comenzó a toser mientras intentaba ver lo que pasaba. Mientras que Ladybug sin esperar más se lanzó al escritorio y tomó el cuaderno entre sus manos. Para luego marcharse, saliendo de la ventana completamente infraganti.

Entretanto Adrien intentaba comprender lo que había pasado y mucho más la razón de que Ladybug quería llevarse su libro de historia.

 **...**

¡Cave mi propia tumba!

Gritó Marinette al darse cuenta que había traído consigo el cuaderno equivocado. Y mucho más al darse cuenta que su celular no lo había rescatado. Uno que contenía muchas fotos de Adrien.

¡No!

Dejo escapar un alarido empezando a lagrimear. ¡ Va a pensar que soy extraña y una acosadora! ¡Y va a pensar que Ladybug está loca! ¡Tikki! ¡Ayúdame!

Dijo mientras sus lágrimas empapaban la almohada.

— ¿Y si voy ahora como Marinette? —Preguntó con una débil esperanza— ¿Crees que lo podría recuperar? —Pero al segundo desecho la idea. No quería imaginarse un escenario donde lo haya leído. No tenía cara para presenciar ese momento— ¿Y si lo leyó? No puedo ir y... ¿Ahora qué hago?

Tikki la miró con pena.

— Adrien no revisaría lo que no es suyo. No te preocupes tanto.

Al oír esas palabras, un poco pudo tranquilizarse, pero eso no significo que pudiera dormir esa noche.

...

A la mañana siguiente para la sorpresa de sus padres ella estaba levantada, desayuno rapidísimo y corrió hacia la escuela con solo un objetivo recuperar su cuaderno y celular.

Mientras miraba como una maniática a todos los alumnos que se le cruzasen.

— ¿Buscas esto? —Apoyando Adrien su cuaderno en la comisura boca. Ella inmediatamente se sonrojo por la mirada que le mandaba mientras tomaba el mismo con sus manos.

— ¿Lo leíste? —Preguntó conmocionada.

— No sería muy caballeroso por mi parte si lo hiciera y menos si Ladybug lo quería tanto —Contestó con una sonrisa ladeada— Aunque se equivocó y tomó mi libro de historia.

Marinette sentía que estaba comenzando a sudar.

— ¿Ah... si? —Adrien rió por intentarse hacerse la que no sabía nada.

— Deberías saberlo, tú estabas ahí.

— ¿Eh? Eso es...

— ¿Imposible? —Preguntó esbozando una sonrisa que penetraba hasta la mismísima alma— No lo creo tienes un poco rojo tu pelo... —Dijo pasando una mano sobre el mismo— De la bomba de humo... yo también tengo un poco, My Lady.

Ladybug quedo en shock por la declaración sintiendo un escalofrió en el sector donde paso su mano.

— Bueno, será mejor que entremos al salón —Dándose la vuelta dejando a Marinette quieta y completamente impactada— Y otra cosa, en el patrullaje nocturno de esta noche, tráeme mi libro y te devolveré el celular.

Con eso se despidió con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes y mientras Marinette veía su espalda y sus cabellos rubios, su mente procesaba toda la información. Hasta que llego a la parte final y un "¿¡Que!?" gritado por la muchacha se escuchó en toda la escuela como una risita de Adrien al saber cómo puso a su Lady.


End file.
